The Forgotten Past
by Serenity Mizuhana
Summary: Something bout my past and who i am in the past but plz. read and review hope u all like it and it's a Naruto/Sailor moon/ Card captors. ShiroxSerenity, NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, ItachixYamhi.....and so on.
1. A dream or Nightmare?

NARUTO: THE FORGOTTEN PAST

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/sailor moon/ card captors but some of the characters are mine. **_

In a dream which turned into a nightmare. "Where, where am I?" I said. "Oh you don't know. Well that's too bad Serenity." Said a man. "Don't you dare come any closer, you understand?" I said. "Why not? You know I'm always fond of you Serenity-sama" he said. He's coming closer to me. "Ahh" I screamed.

Waking up in my room. "Huh" I said. Sigh. "Not another one." "Oi Serenity wake up already." Said someone. "I'm up already. Sheesh." I said. "Well then get dress and hurry up we're all waiting for you." Someone said. "Fine then." I said. Me going to get dress for the day and putting on a blue tank top with words saying 'Mess wit me' and blue jeans also with my baby blue jacket.

Downstairs in a room. "Man, when will she hurry up?" Said Naruto. "Oh shut up Naruto." Said Sakura. "You need to be patient or unless you want Serenity-sama to beat you up again. Do you want that?" said Sasuke. "Uh never mind, I'll wait." Said Naruto. Laughing in the background. Me coming downstairs to the room. "Sorry guys." I said. "It's alright Serenity. Besides we still have to wait for Kakashi-sensei, lady hokage (Tsunade), and Gaara anyway. Right guys?" Said Sakura. "Yeah." Said Naruto and Sasuke.

"Morning Serenity." Said someone. "Oh morning Jiraya." I said. "Someone told me that you were screaming in the morning. So I came to see if you're alright." Said Jiraya. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. "Hey I think pervy-sage still likes Serenity-sama." Whispered Naruto. "Hey I heard that Naruto." Said Jiraya. "Well you do and you know it. So ha." Said Naruto.

Sigh. 'When will they both stop fighting?' I thought. "Huh." I said. Kakashi, Tsunade, and Gaara walking in the room. "Sorry we're late. But we ran into trouble today." Said Kakashi.

"Why what happened?" I asked. "Well you see there were these 2 guys right? Well they got Tsunade pissed off and then well she almost beat them to death if I and Gaara weren't there to stop her. Isn't that right Tsunade?" Said Kakashi. "Yeah, yeah I know but those guys were pissing me off. Ugh." Said Tsunade. A nervous laugh from everyone except Sasuke.

Looking at the clock. "Hey guys." I said. "Yeah Serenity." Said Kakashi. "Isn't time we should um u know go right now?" I said. "Yeah I think ur right. Come on everyone we need to go or we'll be late." Said Kakashi. "Yeah now that's what I'm talking about. Let's go." Said Naruto

All of us walking out of the room and heading outside especially Jiraya.

_**Me: Well that's it for now hope you guys review and hope u guys like it **_

_**Sasuke: well that sucks**_

_**Me: gasp how rude of u I'm just starting.**_

_**Sasuke: Hn **_

_**Someone screaming then Sasuke and I turned around to see what happen**_

_**Sakura: NARUTO!! **_

_**Naruto: ahh someone help me (gets stopped by Kakashi-sensei)**_

_**Then got smack in the head by Sakura.**_

_**Me: What he'd do now?**_

_**Neji: He made Sakura mad by making a rude comment to her**_

_**Me: Oh**_

_**Neji: And when the hell am I coming in? **_

_**Me: soon and u get to fall in love with someone.**_

_**Neji: who?**_

_**Me: You'll see! (I said smirking)**_

_**Then someone came up behind me **_

_**Someone: Boo **_

_**Me: Ahh Tenshi I'm gonna kick ur butt**_

_**Tenshi: Haha (then she ran off leaving me chasing her)**_

_**Hinata: Plz. R...r...review f...for S…serenity-sama (Aelita56) **_

_**Me: Come back here!!**_


	2. The Encounter

_**Disclaimer: again I do not own Naruto/ sailor moon/ Card captors**_

At the hidden leaf village. "Hey Ai." Someone said. "What?" yelled Ai. "Do you think we'll ever find her?" Someone said. "Yeah it's boring looking around." Said another person.

"Will you both shut up? I'm sick and tired of your complaining." Said Ai. "I like waffles." Said Yamihi. Everyone staring at Yamihi. "What!" said Yamihi. "Never mind Yamihi. Besides we still need to do our job no matter what. Understand?" Said Ai. "Hai." Said everyone.

"Let's see where to look." Said Ai. All thinking. Then they heard a voice. "Yeah now let's go. Hahaha" Said Naruto. "Hmm……. Maybe we should follow them. That way we will find her." Said Ai.

"Hey come on we're going to be late guys." Said Naruto. "Slow down Naruto. You're even more hyper than Serenity." Said Jiraya. Me glaring at Jiraya. "Shut up Jiraya." I said. "Looks like someone is grumpy today." Said Naruto.

Then he took my bag. "Hey Naruto. Give it back." I said. Everyone sighs. "Naruto never learns." Said Sakura. "Catch me if you can." Taunted Naruto. Then Naruto was walking on air.

"Hey look at me. I'm walking on air." Said Naruto. "Give it back Naruto. And I mean it." I said. "Okay." Naruto said.

Naruto then drops my bag. I had to catch it, but then I fell except someone caught me. "Are you alright Miss?" Said a man. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. Then I looked at him. 'Its like I met him before, but who is he?' I thought. "Umm thank you mister……" I said. "Yue, my name is Yue." He Said.

"And you're welcome Miss….." "Serenity, my name is Serenity." I said. "Oh what a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady." He said. Me blushing at the comment he just made. "Why thank you very much." I said.

"Hey Serenity you alright?" asked Sakura. Me turning to Sakura. "Yeah I'm fine. But no thanks to Naruto." I said. Then me glaring at Naruto. "What?" said Naruto. "Hey here's an idea. Maybe after our mission Sakura can beat the crap out of Naruto. How that's sounds?" I said.

"Sure Serenity anything for a friend. You heard that Naruto you're dead meat to me." Sakura said. 'Oh no I'm in for it now.' Thought Naruto. Looking at my watch. "Oh no" I said. "Sorry but umm we have to go." "It's alright, but I'll see you again right?" Yue said. "Yeah we will." I said smiling at him. Then gang and I left to do our mission.

A person coming out of the shadows. "Hey Yue is it her?" said the person. "Hai it's her." He said. "Oh goody. I finally I get to see our Hime." She said.

_**Me: So how's that?**_

_**Sakura: Kool I get to hit Naruto again.**_

_**Naruto grumbling under his breath.**_

_**Someone: Serenity!**_

_**Me: Yea Ai **_

_**Ai: when r we coming in?**_

_**Me: You just did come in. **_

_**Ai: Oh but that was short. Oi Tenshi if u ever touch anything here ur dead meat. (Glaring at Tenshi) **_

_**Tenshi whimpering and said: Yes Ai.**_

_**Itachi: Plz. Review for Lady Serenity. (Then he bowed)**_

_**Someone: Itachiiiiiiiiii. (This is Yamihi)**_

_**Me: Yamihi quit hurting my casts. (And when did Itachi came??) **_

_**Yamihi: srry bout that heh. (She let go of Itachi)**_

_**The cast: Plz review. **_


	3. The meeting

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO/ SAILOR MOON/ CARD CAPTORS**_

"We're here. Hope we're not late counsel." said Kakashi. "No you're not. You're just in time to meet your client. Oh and here he his now." Said the counsel. The door slides open.

"Hello nice to meet you all." said a man. Everyone gasp except me. "Ahh it's him. The guy we met today this morning when you fell over. It's……." yelled Naruto. "……….Yue." I said. Feeling dizzy, then I fell. Thud. Naruto turning around to see what had happened to me. "Serenity" said Naruto.

Groaning. "Huh." I said. "Hey look Serenity's alright." said Sakura. "Phew that's a relief." Said Tsunade. "You alright Miss Serenity?" asked Yue. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. Rubbing my head. "But what happened?" "Well you kind of fainted Serenity." said Sasuke.

"Hey Serenity, that never happened before. What's wrong?" said Sakura. "I….. I don't know." I said. Everyone thinking about what had happened today.

"Hmm……… well what ever the problem was we can solve it later cause we have a mission. Right minna-san?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah he's right you guys." said Tsunade. "And besides we can solve that later after our mission." said Naruto.

"So what do we have to do? Are we fighting evil ninjas or what?" "No it's not like that at all. All I need is someone to escort me back at home." said Yue. "What!! That's it. That is so lame OMG." said Naruto.

"Naruto!" I said. "It's alright" said Yue. Yue smiling while I was blushing and Jiraya fuming.

Going outside to the town. A growl and a caw. "Hey what's that over there?" said Sakura. 'Oh no' I thought. The wolves charging and the birds flying towards me. Then I had to duck down.

"Guys get out of here." I yelled. "No way. We're not leaving without you Serenity. You got that." said Tsunade.

"I said 'get out of here' now." I said. Ducking down again then shooting an arrow at the birds. Suddenly one of the wolves attacked me then I got hurt then all of a sudden another tried to attack me but I blocked 'it.

"Now, now my pets, we don't want to hurt her now do we?" said a man. "Well, well, well if it isn't Serenity. Long time no see, right? Oh look at that you're hurt, sorry about that." Turning to his so called 'pets'

"Naughty wolves and naughty birds, I told you to find her not hurt her." He said. Turning back to me and smiling. "Who are and what do you want from me?" I said.

"Well is that a way to treat an old friend of yours, an old friend who wants to help you." He said. Then he's walking towards me.

"Stay away from me." I said. "Well then if you don't want to come with me then I have no choice but to force you myself." He said.

Then he was coming forward to me with a sword in his hand. I gasped. "Stay away from her!" said someone coming out of the shadow.

_**Sasuke: Well that's what she wrote. **_

_**Me: thanks Sasuke. **_

_**Sasuke: Whatever.**_

_**Someone: Hello Sssssserenity. (Evil glare) **_

_**Me turning around and saw the hideous snake freak.**_

_**Me: Ahh Snake freak **_

_**Someone: Die snake freak **_

_**Orochimaru: Wait I'm just kidding I would never hurt her.**_

_**Yaten: yea right. I'm watching you Snake. (A glare then turning around to me) you okay lady Serenity (Aelita56)**_

_**Me: Yea I'm fine heh. Anyway Naruto would u do the honor.**_

_**Naruto: No way.**_

_**Ai: If u don't do it I'll hurt u. **_

_**Naruto nervously: O...ok. Plz review for Serenity-sama (then he bowed while Ai was smiling)**_


End file.
